


Kitty Cappuccinos

by sambucket



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambucket/pseuds/sambucket
Summary: Anders sports a teeny (big) crush on a barista he's never had the chance to talk to... until now (sorta)!





	Kitty Cappuccinos

It was a lovely day, Anders noted while walking. Crisp fall air, cold enough for a sweater but not too unbearable where gloves were needed. The trees along the street near the clinic he worked at downtown were different variations of gold and red. It was his favorite time of year and Anders almost didn't mind that it was 7 in the morning. Almost. He's never been an early bird but work was work and you can't complain when you have student loans, car payments, and cat food to suck the life out of your bank account. Anders did have one thing he could rely on and look forward to every morning.

Coffee.

Specifically, from The Daisy Leaf Cafe that was only two blocks away from the clinic he worked at. It was cute, quaint, and a hidden gem as far as Anders was concerned. When he approached the cafe he could smell the espresso and smiled slightly at the comfortable feeling in his stomach. He opened the door, signaling the little bell above it to announce his presence. The cafe had a few people currently on their respective laptops and phones, most likely getting some work done before the actual workday begun. Anders walked to the counter and was greeted by the lovely smile of Merrill, the cafe's owner.

"Good morning Anders! What can I get started for you today?" She bounced on her heels and readied a pen for his order. 'Always so chipper, I don't know how she does it' Anders thought, but he fully commended her for her constant joyous attitude and will admit it always brings him up with her. She always worked mornings meaning Anders saw her everyday, creating a mini friendship. He has shown her countless pictures of Ser Pounce and she has shown him all the new plants she'd be bringing to the cafe. It was nice to be so familiar with someone outside of work and school.

Anders smiled softly back, "I'll have a-" He was cut off by seeing the object of his affections come from the back to where the espresso machine was.

Said object of affections was, to put it lightly, the most beautiful man Anders has ever seen. He was almost as tall as Anders but for what he lacked in height he made up for with sheer muscle. His smile could rival the sun for how bright and perfect it was. And his eyes, maker his eyes, don't get him **started** on those brown pools he could get lost in if he stared too long. He was looking at the machine, smiling slightly, thankfully completely missing Anders' mini heart attack.  _'Way to get sappy all of a sudden, snap out of it!'_

It's just... The man was always in the back whenever Anders was here and when he wasn't he was helping someone else! Meaning Anders was pretty sure the barista had never seen him before today and this would be the first time he'd make Anders' drink. The blond shook his head, clearing his throat,

"Just a 16 ounce cappuccino. Quad-shot please." His voice was totally not shaking and he wasn't sweating.

Nope, not him. He's the epitome of control.

Merrill didn't seem to notice the change of tone in him and just punched in his order to the cash register after writing his order down and handing it to the beautiful man.

Anders really needs to learn his name-

"Can you make that to-go please, Hawke?" Merrill added politely, knowing the doctor had work and couldn't stay.

Oh, so Hawke... Of course a guy looking like that would have such a strange, interesting name.

Hawke nodded and added playfully, "Roger that captain."

Hah... Of **course** he'd have a deep, intoxicating voice. Just Anders' twisted luck.

Anders handed Merrill the money and sat down at a table right in front of the counter to calm himself down. He wasn't the pubescent schoolboy with a crush on the popular kid in class anymore! He was a big boy who wore big boy pants! A 33 year old for makers sake! 

He tried a glance at Hawke, seeing as he was busy making his coffee. The brunette had tattoos everywhere skin was exposed except his face. Even his neck! They were mostly black and Anders could tell, less professional, but they added to the whole fact that Hawke was hot and did not look like a person who made lattes for a living.

Anders quickly looked away to the window because he will not ogle a man who's just innocently doing his job. He sighed, waiting for said man to finish his drink, dreading going into work. There was always _one_ person who decided, "Hey! I'm not coming in today because I don't want to!" and he could feel the stress of finding someone to cover those shifts already. He really needed to work on being stern-

"Here's your cappuccino, sir" Anders' thoughts dissipated at the words, he looked up and locked eyes with Hawke, feeling heat rising up his neck. 'Damn that smile!'

He got up quickly, trying to ignore the quirked brow Hawke gave him at the prolonged, awkward eye contact.

Nice one Anders. Very smooth. The blond walked over to the counter and almost screamed.

Well, not scream exactly but make a very unmanly noise. For there was the cutest drink he's ever seen.

Hawke had sculpted a little cat, complete with tan spots that represented it's eyes, mouth and whiskers,

"Hope you enjoy your _catpuccino_ " Hawke added with a wink, his smile from before broadening.

Oh no... Maker how could you... How could you make a man so his type yet so out of his league. He was doomed.

Anders shook off his surprise and smiled brightly, "Thank you it's _pawsitively purrfect_ " He said it a little shyly but he was always down for a cat pun all day, any day.

The barista looked pleased, somehow smiling bigger at the shitty puns, and Anders could've sworn there was a light blush on his cheeks but he could be seeing things it is 7 in the morning after all.

Realizing he should probably get headed to work, Anders said another thank you and for Hawke to take care as he was heading for the door,

"Thank you have a _meownificant_ day!" Hawke waved. Anders blushed profusely and gave a curt wave before going out into the chilly day.

He quickly walked down the sidewalk, silently scolding himself for not taking a picture before drinking the _catpuccino_.

**Author's Note:**

> *u got it bad plays in the distance* been wanting to write my own obligatory cafe au since ive been a barista for a long time and wanted my own version ft. cat puns cause i had to
> 
> (first time ive written in this pov AND for dragon age, hopefully its coherent)


End file.
